In recent years, using mobile terminals to browse news through web portals such as sina.com has become a trend. However, when browsing webpages using a mobile terminal because the screen size of the mobile terminal is often limited, many large images on a webpage cannot be displayed on one screen. As such, a user may often need to scroll vertically and horizontally to view a complete image, which undermines the online user experience.
The problem with displaying images on a webpage is obvious when a user is reading a news article with embedded images. The text content on a webpage can be arranged according to the screen width. As such, large segments of text can be viewed by scrolling up and down the screen. A user does not need to scroll horizontally (e.g., from left to right) to view the text. However, when there are images inserted into the body of the text, the situation is different. When a user views an image, because the image size is often larger than the screen size, the user would have to scroll left and right to view the complete image. Often, the user also could not view the complete image on one screen. In addition, the user's online experience may be further impacted when an image is centered on a page. In that case, the mobile terminal may display the text left justified on the screen and leave the image at the center of the page. The user may need to scroll a long distance to the right of the screen to view the image. Even worse, the user may only see a blank section of the page without realizing that there is an mage on the right side of the screen and thus may completely ignore the image.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.